5 Things
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki and Takumi amusingly read Buzzfeed about themselve and the family. A/N: another part of my society debut series CAUTION! Fluff ahead!


Title: Five Things

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

For the Rachester Family becoming famous because of Misaki's wonderful deeds to the community continuing Richard Rachester's wife's duties, with her becoming an internet sensation together with the family who's responsible of her fame.

Presently Misaki and Usui are back in England for political business since the Japanese Diplomat came to visit and Misaki being Japanese in a British noble household plays a big part of their diplomatic business.

The couple currently are staying by the family room reading posts of their fans via social media, Misaki would find others ridiculous however true.

"I can't believe they posted a picture of us and Mother even confirmed it" she buried her face on to Usui's chest while the young man laughed heartedly.

"Well, it's true and I don't argue, I kind of like the pictures too~"

"Mou!" she glared at him.

Opening another site linked with all the posts, she read it out loud, "Ten things to know about Misaki and the Rachesters" she giggled, "Really? This is ridiculous!"

Usui again looked at the iPad again only to find the thumbnail is their wacky family photo where he and Misaki cuddle as directed by his mother giving heartily laughs while Gerard holding a picture of his girlfriend who's presently absent because of her work as a journalist, Yuu kissing Patricia's temple and her giving a giggle, Richard the grumpy looking old man with his youngest grandson Scoot giving all of them a group bear hug and the youngest member of the family Miguel by his uncle Scott's shoulders trying to hug everyone.

Usui clicked it for Misaki and read the first one, "Misaki Ayuzawa or known as Lady Usui by her adoring fans" Usui chuckled at the introduction, "Was known after her relationship with the Usui heir and the second grandson of the former Rachester Duke, Misaki Ayuzawa a simple girl who grew up in Tokyo with a simple family an enrolled to public school, like any other Japanese students she also has a part time job which she roped… ahem… the love of her life to have the same despite being an heir to an empire of business" he laughed, "Give the person a raise!" he burst out laughing.

And Misaki groaned and continued to lean on his chest, "Anyways, She's simple which people did not expect for a girlfriend of a high profile foreign man" he shook his head at that comment yet it was true since way back in the early days it's a norm being practiced, although he loved the candid pictures of Misaki back in Seika doing her work as a council president and under the image was a description explaining her duty as a council president and a role model to her schoolmates, another is a cute image of Misaki and Usui in their work outfit, Misaki in her maid café uniform and Takumi on his usual black dress shirt and waist apron.

Misaki giggled at another where they are both bearing formals and posing cutely for the camera, "Even though not yet married she's practically a Rachester member now" Takumi said in triumph, "Well, it's true" and kissed her by the temple. Pictures of where Misaki is with the former Duke, the old man sitting on a comfortable couch, Misaki behind him hugging him by the neck and his pal on her cheek, both with all smile like she was his real granddaughter, another is with Patricia and Yuu, Misaki with Usui, another is Gerard and his girlfriend Liza, Usui and Misaki together as well, and last is Scott on his Royal uniform dabbing with Misaki.

"Ah… the game changer~" mentioned Usui with a chuckle, "The couple changed the noble's traditional practice" he chuckled because it was also true. Takumi in his very own royal uniform having his own medals and sash, Misaki in a matching colored dress as his uniform, both kissing by the red carpet walking down the banquet after the society debut ceremony.

"Fourth, she brought us the fun family of nobles, the Grumpy looking former Duke, Richard Rachester who's a fun and thrill loving grandpa of the family" he laughed after he saw the GIF posted where his grandfather dancing the chacha.

"Remind me not ask him for dance lessons again?" giggled Misaki remembering he gave her a dance lesson.

"But it was fun to watch!" he laughed.

"Here's another!" he pointed, "And she gave us the loving couple who proved there is forever even when Mr. Yuu Ayase had gone missing for years Madam Patricia never lost her love to her husband"

"Aww…" Misaki scooted closer to Usui.

"And we all think that the young couple is following the older couple's footsteps" added Usui.

"I guess we are" said Misaki looking up at him.

"Hmm…" and Usui leaned for a kiss, "I love you so much, my Misa-chan"

"Pervert alien" he giggled.

"We have the family guy of the Rachester home, Gerard Walker, Patricia's son from her late husband" Gerard wearing a shirt 'I'm the oldest and I make the rules' Usui and Misaki wearing their own shirts, Usui with, 'I'm the reason why we have rules' and Misaki, 'We have rules? Does it apply to me too?' their son wearing a similar shirt with, 'Why do we have rules again?' and the youngest sporting his own shirt with, 'Im the youngest, Rules does not apply to me' and a hat that supposed to say 'Fuck yeah!' but their grandfather comically wearing 'The Regulator' put a post it note covering the word 'fuck' and changed it to a 'Heck yeah'

"Oh yes, who could not forget Scott~" said Usui and Misaki laughed, "Everyone's favorite young Duke and best friend of the crown prince, Richard Patrick Charles Scott Rachester the second" the young Duke sporting a Mctravish faded Mohawk fade cut, wearing nothing but his combat uniform with his beret on, his sleeping assistant on a chair wrapped in clear wrap and a cone hat made out of cooking foil, forefinger on his lips telling them to be quiet another is a GIF where he was in Afghanistan with the Prince for deployment both doing the nae-nae move wearing their uniform with a tank by their back ground.

"Lemme tell read this one!" insisted by Misaki and Usui let her, "The ass kicking, Royal Air Force Air Martial in a young age and receiver of Victoria's cross for his services and called as the four thousand meters reaper by his foes serving in Afghanistan as a sniper and the guardian angel of his team. Yet he was introduced to us as the clown of the family and most likely the person who would make our day" she read and another image of him in his full combat uniform, and with his sniper beside him.

"This I think is my personal favorite" said Usui with their family picture, him, Misaki and their son wearing the same royal uniform as Usui minus the medal, "And the fifth, 'she's simple, beautiful, smart, feisty and with dignity pushing herself to the limit and bringing responsibility to a higher level bringing another member to the family' their son Miguel Usui. She is not just a mother of one, but she's already a mother to many children of the foundation as she continues the Legacy of Lady Usui-Rachester" Usui kissed her, "You're wonderful" he breath.

"Woaaah… easy on PDAs!" Gerard came in with Cedric, "The envoys are arriving, lets head out to greet them?" announced by the head of the family.

"Alright" the couple stood up and walked out the room, in the process as they walk by the halls where the tourist guide who's familiar with them pointing at their family picture introducing the family one by one and their positions the tourists awed when they saw the couple in the flesh but they got mind blown when the Duke himself came out running like a boy being chased by Miguel who's having fun laughing, the Duke used the tour guide as his human shield and ran around while being chased by the boy, "Bye Jess!" and took off somewhere in the halls leaving the tour guide to face palm.

"That was the Duke" the couple and the tour guide with Gerard and the butlers said, "So far the castle is still running well" sighed by Gerard.

"Misaki giggled that her son is having fun being entertained by his uncle.

* * *

~END~


End file.
